To be determined later
by Deathe
Summary: Hanging out with his friends after the war they are ambushed by the last of the dark lord supporters. Trying to escape the fight two spells collide and hit Harry in the chest causing him to transport to the world of Kung fu. Except now he's stuck in a black jaguar body with no way to get home. Eventual yaoi/slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter or Kung fu panda :P

 **Beta** : SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid

 **genre** : yaoi/slash eventual romance, adventure, family/friendship

* * *

Chapter 1

It was night time when it happened.

They had been out near the Black Lake, making their way back to the Gryffindor tower to hang out for the rest of the night before everything crashed to pieces.

Ear-piercing pops suddenly sounded from around them and the group of wizards tensed at the shocking sight of the familiar colors of green and red headed straight towards them, followed by, "Avada kedavra!" And, "Crucio!"

Instinctively, the trio ducked and turned their backs to each in a protective cluster, facing the mysterious opponents who circled around them in dizzying twists and loops in an attempt to throw them off.

To Harry the whole fight seemed odd; it was weird that there were no dramatic speeches about the glory of killing him off or just talking in general. Or, that the people had just attacked them right beside the newly rebuilt Hogwarts's when he was pretty sure that there were wards in place to keep things like this from happening.

'Focus!' His thoughts hissed. 'Deep breaths! Where's Hermione? Ron?"

With all the moving they had done to protect themselves from the oncoming spells, their backs were no longer touching by this point.

"Experillamuas!"

"Protego!"

"Stupefy!"

Various voices all shouted out at once.

Harry swivelled on his heel at the familiar yells, forcing his eyes to adjust to the darkness as he peered at the two forms darting back and forth through the blackness.

'There!' He had found them.

Hermione stood to his left, taking one of the enemy down while he ran towards them as Ron covered their backs. Dodging another kedavra spell, Harry tried to identify their attackers but the dim lighting made it hard so he couldn't recognize them. All he knew was that with how young their voices sounded, he was sure that they were students to be able to attack them right on school grounds.

He sent a petrificus totalus to where another green spell came from and heard a satisfying thump.

'Two down but how many to go?'

Hermione suddenly yelled out, "Lumos maxima!"

Light suddenly flooded the area and blinded everyone there as her voice grew hoarse from her yelling. "Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!"

She remembered too late of the people Ron had been warding off behind them as they sent their spells back in retaliation. Knowing he couldn't dodge, Harry grabbed the portkey around his neck which they had created for these kinds of situations and shouted out the activation word.

"LILY!"

The avada kedavra and petrificus totalus spells combined and hit Harry directly in the chest just the portkey threw him off balance towards another destination, hearing the distant voices before the portal closed behind him.

*pop*

"HARRY!"

|| scene change||

With a loud crack Harry landed on his back under a blossoming peach tree, drawing the attention of the two figures perched beneath it. They were a certain turtle and a panda.

To him it was torture. He was in a state where his whole body was permanently frozen in a dead like state with his head facing right, yet his mind was functioning normally. Harry wanted to move and look around for safety, to find Ron and Hermione. To see if there were any Death Eaters tracking him, but his eyes didn't move either.

'This is definitely not the burrow.' His mind supplied wearily.

It seems that portkeys and him were never going to get along by the looks of where he had ended up. But just where was he?

'N-Never mind that! I need to move!'

And it was during his panicked attempts to move that a...c-cartooned turtle and red panda came into his line of sight. How odd.

'T-This has to be some sort of joke! There's no way I'm seeing cartoon animals!'

"Master Oogway, is he dead?" A voice asked, confused.

'They talk! There's no way this is happening!'

"No...look into his eyes. What do you see..." The turtle responded, scrutinising his look.

The little panda appeared confused by the turtle's question, seeming to think it over before meeting Harry's frozen gaze. "I...I see nothing master Oogway. His eyes are still, just like the dead."

"Awhom whm whm. They may be still but they are certainly not dead."

'This can't be happening! There's no way that this is happening.' Harry panicked in his mind.

"Master, how can that be? He's not even breathing."

"Ah-yes, but that does not mean he's dead."

'This is happening but...it seems that this Oogway can help me.'

Looking at the turtle oddly the panda checked for Harry's pulse. "...He has no pulse and his skin is ice cold! He is dead, master!"

"Ahm whm whm, watch and learn." The turtle chuckled. He moved towards Harry and knelt beside him before pressing a firm...finger, to where his heart laid. "His body is frozen in a death-like state...whoever did this to him must be very powerful."

Mentally snorting to himself Harry thought, 'No, that's just Potter luck.'

"Then what will we do master?"

"We heal the heart...with that the body will follow..." The turtle trailed off, not going unnoticed by the young panda.

"But?"

"I fear that he will age slowly."

A look of surprise came across the panda's face. "Why? You just said his body will heal!"

'Exactly! You tell him little panda!'

"Yes," he dragged his claw to his head, "but it appears his heart will take awhile."

"What?"

'W-What? How can it take awhile? I want to move!'

"His body has never had chi before-"

"Master! Everything has chi!"

They moved out of his view. 'Tch, I don't care what you call it! Just use it already!'

"Yes, but not him. When I heal his heart it will slowly adapt his body to accept the new energy." The turtle answered thoughtfully, staring down at the panda who straightened his back instinctively at his master's gaze.

"I...do not understand master!" He confessed tiredly.

"Not right now, but later you will. Now...let us begin."

'Thank Merlin! I thought he'd never start!' The pair of animals had no idea how much he wanted to move already. Feeling the claw over his heart again he felt foreign energy enter. It was not soothing. 'Gah! What is this I'm feeling!? This...energy! Ah!' The pain was to much for him to handle in his frozen state, hs body couldn't cope.

And he passed out.

||time skip- night time||

With fire crackling and light irritating his eyes he opened them, groaning in exhaustion. "It feels like I've been hit by a bludger."

Harry dragged a hand over his face and paused before he sat up panicking. "I-I have a paw?!" He started touching his face and yelped as a claw popped out and scratched his face. "A paw? Why do I have a paw?!" He looked over his body and saw his now baggy school clothes with black fur poking out . Looking to his side he grabbed his tail and yelled, "A tail too?! Merlin's beard, is this a joke!?"

Before he could continue panicking a clawed hand touched his shoulders, causing him to jump away. What he saw was the turtle and panda from before. Cautiously, he asked, "Who are you, and where am I?"

The turtle gave him a gentle smile. "I am master Oogway and this is shifu. We stumbled upon your frozen body under the Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom."

Harry's thinking stopped for a second. "The peach tree of what now?"

"Of Heavenly Wisdom." Oogway repeated. "It has been looking over the valley for hundreds of years now."

Shifu looked irritated, "Master, should we not ask for his name now?"

Oogway scratched his chin, "Ah yes, tell us...what is your name?"

Standing up awkwardly Harry looked at the much clearer stars and said, "My name is Harry, and I'm sorry about crashing under your sacred tree."

"It's no trouble," Oogway waved him off. "Now, tell me...why is that you're surprised by your body?"

Subconsciously drooping his ears he looked at the elderly turtle. 'I'm really talking to a turtle and panda. A cartoon turtle and panda no less!' While the whole situation was weird for him he didn't want to go around spilling his secrets out either.

Shivering from the cold night air he carefully explained that he was a human wizard (once he had explained to them what a human was) and how he had been walking with his friends before they had been attacked by a group of dark wizards, having been hit by two combined spells in the chest right before he teleported away.

"And that's how I probably ended up here in this body...Do you know what I am?"

While Shifu looked completely clueless, master Oogway replied, "You are a black jaguar Harry. I have seen quite a few of your kind in my travels but not here. I'm also sorry to say that I do not know of a power to send you back home, but I can offer you a roof to live under if you wish..?"

Slowly nodding in acceptance, Harry started to dizzily walk towards them, adjusting his clothes self-consciously. As he went down the stairs he groaned, "I can barely walk! How many stairs do you have?"

Shifu answered him with a sly smile. "Once we finish these we have to climb another set in order to reach the Jade Palace."

Harry nearly tripped. "W-Wait! What?! Seriously?! It was a rhetorical question!"

Oogway, who walked down ahead of them, merely chuckled at his distressed cry before carrying on his way, leaving Harry to follow behind atop the never-ending steps.

* * *

 **AN** : I know there's a tv show but I will ignore it because I don't have a way to watch it (sorry). The updates will be sporadic and there will be no lemons but otherwise I hope you like my story. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : i don't own Kung Fu Panda or HP

 **Beta** : i have none

 **AN** : I _know_ i haven't updated in awhile but hear me out! The as to reason why i haven't update for a long while is because after my grandmother died, i had a reality check of sorts, it sent me into a mini-depression during the night for a long time. It didn't help that i had a very hermit life, staying in the house and doing nearly nothing with my life for 2 years eventually gets to you. So I've recently got a job as a preparation person during the night at a fast food place, and I'm dedicating myself to it so I don't screw up.

Basically, I'm trying to not live a stagnant life like i did for the past 2 years.

That and i'm playing catch up with One Piece. Episode 506 people! I'm getting there, mwahaha.

But be happy to know I'm working on this story and 'The Road', actually I'm posting what I have so far for the second chapter right now since you've waited so patiently. But beware, it's subject to change once I finish what I have for the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was disorienting at first, to see what should have been normal animals, talking. To see them as the dominant species with no human in sight but he eventually adapted.

He had once asked Oogway if he's ever seen a human but, even with a description, the turtle who has traveled far and wide had said no.

But right now as the days passed he swore Shifu was out to torment him.

That small, red, furry little panda must have had stick so far up-Harry took a deep breath. He had to stop himself from getting worked up or his magic would lash out in the kitchen.

'Thank Merlin for Oogway.'

The man, er, turtle was soothing on his jumpy nerves. Oogway was also the only reason he didn't wander around the strange world. Well, that and and the fact he knew nothing of where he was. (He honestly didn't believe he was China. There being only talking animals and no humans supported his belief.)

"My, what a face you make. I wonder, what thoughts plague you young Harry."

Startled Harry looked to the doorway to see Oogway there with his ever present wrinkled smile.

"Many I suppose. What brings you here Master Oogway?"

"The day passes by so quickly doesn't it?" amusement clear as the turtle told him.

Confused he looked outside to see that it was past afternoon. "I guess. Did you come for tea?" Oogway was a turtle who loved his tea.

"No I'm afraid not. I've come for you young Harry."

"Me?"

A staff poked his chest as he gave his knowing smile, "You."

Troubled, Harry thought to himself as to why he was wanted. 'It's wasn't as if I had anything plan-'

Planned.

He looked outside again before giving Oogway a sheepish smile. " I'm sorry master Oogway."

After a one sided argument master Oogway had convinced him to train in Kung-fu.

'First day and I forgot!'

"Ahm-hm...it is fine. Come, let us walk to the training area, you can tell me what troubles you."

Sighing he walked with Oogway. "What makes you think I'm troubled?"

A light smack on the head was his reply.

"Ow! Fine, I'm a bit troubled." Harry rubbed his aching head. "I'm just worried."

"You were in battle when you left."

* * *

 **AN** : I'd also like to thank all the reviewers, favoriters, and followers. it makes me happy. :)


End file.
